


Letters To No One

by chlorroren



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, F/M, Letters, Reincarnation, Star-crossed, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28641048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chlorroren/pseuds/chlorroren
Summary: eren yeager sends letters to no one (mikasa ackerman) in hopes of those letters reaching them, in hopes that mikasa will come back when she reads his letters. it is the year 2050, and it has been centuries since mikasa's death, and eren hasn't seen her, thinking that mikasa was probably never born again.
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 30





	Letters To No One

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you so much for clicking on this. This story will have atleast two-three chapters that are quite short. I tried to make this as raw as possible, and did my best to portray Eren's longing, and I hope you feel the same while reading this. I highly recommend listening to "Mystery of Love" by Sufjan Stevens while reading this.

eren's point of view

April 9, 2050  
Dearest Mikasa,

You might think that I have forgotten about you, but you are wrong. I still think about you everyday..I still think if we'll ever have a chance again. I keep waiting for you during the first day of winter, hoping you'll come by, but you didn't. It's been like this for years — decades, actually. 

Do you even remember me, Mikasa? I doubt you do. We've been stuck here, away from each other, in endless pain, endless cruelty. Or am I the only one stuck? I don't really know, I don't have the answers yet. I haven't seen you yet. When will I see you again? Every day that passes by, I feel like I'm rotting away- but I have to stay. I haven't met you yet.

Are you even here? I've tried my best to become the richest of the rich so I could travel everywhere, in hopes that in one of these countries .. I'll meet you there. But you aren't there, I could only hope and wish. To be honest, I'm tired of hoping and wishing. I've cussed at fate and all, but you still aren't back. 

No matter how lonely I get, my loneliness won't get me anywhere. Life doesn't work that way. I want it to work that way. How long will I keep lying to myself? You 'died' decades ago..and I keep waking up with a different name, to a different family, to different friends, in a different place, but my memories are still the same. My emotions are still the same. They'll never change..did you ever wake up too? 

I hope you wake up soon. I don't care who you'll be, your soul will still be you. Even if your appearance, way of thinking changes, or your name changes — you're still you. Your soul will never wither away. To me, you never really died — because you'll only die once I forget about you. I'm the only one who remembers you, Mikasa, and sometimes I'm glad I do, sometimes I break knowing I'll remember you forever.

I hope this reaches you. Where ever you are, whatever dimension you are in, I hope you read this. I want you to know that you never died to me. I'll never forget you, Mikasa. 

Eren


End file.
